Strong Lovers
by LilIzzy
Summary: Bella Swan moves home after ten years of being gone. What could happen when she meets the Cullen's, Whitlock's and Volturi. Bella Jasper Peter Marcus
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**AN - need help coming up with a good story name for this story and if this sounds good to you. Please let me know you're thoughts on this story and on the story name. Thanks from lilizzy17.**

**Summary- Bella Swan moves home after ten years of being gone. What could happen when she meets the Cullen's, Whitlock's and Voulturi. Bella+Jasper+Peter+Marcus**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or its contents.**

**Chapter One**

Bella arrived home after ten years of being away to finish her schooling away from her mom and step dad, pro-baseball player Phil Dwyer.

Arriving late Saturday night, her dad left her to sleep longer during Sunday morning while he left for work at the local police station. He was now the Chief of Police for the past eight years.

Ten years of living in hot sunny Phoenix, with her mom. Then Phil four years ago. Finally deciding to finish school in Forks and spend time with her dad.

**Bella's POV**

I woke late Sunday morning after a good ten hours sleep. I arrived late last night at my dad's. I spent the rest of the morning getting unpacked and looking around the house. Dad was coming home for lunch so I decided to make some sandwiches' and get some drinks ready for when he came in.

Dad came in walking straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, you didn't have to make lunch."

"I wanted to dad sit down and eat."

Grinning he sat down at the table while I poured some soda. Then sat across from him eating my lunch slowly. When we finished dad mentioned that we were going out for dinner tonight. We were invited to one of the local doctor's house for dinner and talking. He asked me to wear something appropriate before he left to go back for work saying to be ready for 5.30.

I cleaned up the kitchen before going back upstairs sending an email to my mom before looking in my closet for an appropriate outfit to wear. r I decided on a lovely dark blue one shoulder dress that fell down to my ankles and a pair of 3" silver heels. Deciding I needed a shower before I did my hair and make-up. I got done quickly in the shower. Deciding I would curl and pin my hair up a little but, so that it still fell down my back a little. My make-up was a light touch to my skin. When I noticed the time, it was already five. I put the dress on carefully after putting the appropriate undergarments on before putting the heels on looking at myself in the mirror. I looked good.

Going downstairs, I could hear my dad take and intake of air. Looking up he looked stunned.

"Bells you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad is this okay?"

He just nodded causing me to giggle. He helped me out to the car getting in was easy. I was worried about getting out though. Dad drove he told me about the family we were going to have dinner with. That Dr. Cullen was married to Esme Cullen. They had four kids, then there were their uncles, aunts, and cousins joining us for dinner also. He spoke of them a little but it sounded like a big family. I just tried to remember everything dad said. All too soon we pulled off and onto a driveway which was about a mile long, and at the end was one of the biggest houses I have seen. It must be at least four or five stories tall.

We parked and Dad helped me out. Taking a deep breath as dad knocked on the door. A man answered the door he looked young but dad quickly spoke to him introducing me to him. How could someone look like that, be Dr I don't know. He showed us in and told me that Carlisle was nice. I could feel myself grin at him. He leads us into what seemed to be the living room where others stood.

Carlisle introduced us to everyone. When he introduces Jasper, Peter, and Marcus I could tell that their eyes widened and they all grinned to each other. We sat down in the living room while his wife Esme went to go finish preparing dinner. I could feel eyes on me but ignored them and just listen in on the discussion going on.

A few minutes later Esme called that dinner was ready. I stood carefully walking into a lovely large dining room. Esme showed me where I was sitting. Being placed across from my dad, with Jasper and Marcus of either side of me with Peter next to Jasper.

Esme served us all some lasagne, garlic bread and salad when everyone sat down.

Conversation went around again and everyone slowly ate. I noticed everyone bar dad and me were eating very little from the plates but, before I could look more I felt two hands go onto my legs. I looked down to see both Jasper and Marcus had placed a hand on my knees looking up at them both they raised an eyebrow. I just ignored them and carried on eating, putting in little to the conversation.

"Isabella, I hear from your dad that you're a senior?" I looked up to Carlisle

"Yes" he smiled.

"Any plans after graduation?" I looked to my dad he smiled.

"Not yet." He nodded. I moved slightly in the chair but their hands still stayed on my knees.

"So what do you do for fun Bella?" Esme asked.

"Dancing, sports, reading, driving, and some other things"

"Dancing? What type?"

"All sorts really but manly updated dancing with some old dancing moves put in."

"Sounds interesting, have entered any dance competitions?" She asked

"Yes I was in one not so long ago in Italy"

"Italy dear, what part"

"Voultura"

"Lovely city full of history."

"I guess" she smiled.

"What sport you do Bella?" Emmet asked

"Football, baseball, tennis, skiing, cliff diving, surfboarding and a few others." His mouth dropped in shock

"Cliff diving?" Alice spoke in what seemed to be worried voice.

"Yes it's fun. Not many do it though. It can be dangerous but, if done properly you can enjoy it." I looked to dad he was smiling.

"She goes with some friends from La Push mostly. They make sure everyone is okay while doing the diving."

"Yes, dad if the weather good this weekend, Sam wants us to go down and show some of the young ones how to dance and do some cliff diving."

"For Emily and Sam's wedding?" Dad asked

"Yes they want to learn ballroom dancing. Sue was going too but she's a little frustrated when it's not done properly."

"I heard, we'll see what the weather is like for diving but dancing would be okay."

"Thanks" Everyone was silent now finished eating so dad, Carlisle and Esme got up and collected plates. I stayed seated not looking at anyone. The hands seemed to move slightly up bringing my dress up a little.

I pushed my hands on my legs to stop them and it caused them to send two low growls. I froze allowing them to take my hands and hold them down Jasper moved near my ear.

"Do not move." He ordered just high enough for me to hear no one else did but I did not move fearing what would happen if I did. Dad, Carlisle and Esme returned with plates and a cake. Esme set to cutting everyone a slice handing them around the table. Marcus let go of my hand so I could move it to eat dessert but Jasper kept a tight hold of my other.

I slowly started to eat the cake slice I had been given. I finished a little after dad. Esme had gotten up to get coffee, and I just sat listening to the conversation around us.

"Bella?" I looked up to see it was Carlisle who had spoken.

"Yes"

"How would you like to stay here tonight get to know the others. Since they be in your year when you start school tomorrow." I looked to him shocked the hand tightened on my leg slightly. Looking to dad he nodded letting me know I could if I wanted.

"Okay, but I need to go home and get some things."

"That's fine. Esme can follow you and then drive you back, saving your dad having too." I just nodded going silent again.


	2. Chapter 2: Night at Cullens Part 1 of 3

**Chapter 2 **

I know found myself in Esme's car heading back to her home. Dad only stayed half hour after dinner so I was now going to be on my own in their house, something told me they were different but I did not want to think on it so I just looked out the window watching the trees go by. We arrived on their driveway shortly after, parking inside the garage I grabbed my bag not accepting Esme's offer to help we went inside. Esme showed me to a room on the second floor leaving me be to change into something comfortable.

I had changed into shorts and a tank top, unpinning my hair so that it fell down my back before I decided to go down. I grabbed my phone and IPod as I moved downstairs I had put my music on with earplugs in my ears moving to music as I made my back down to the living room. I stood in the doorway observing.

"Come in and sit down Bella." Esme spoke making me look at her. I moved to take a seat watching them all before sitting in a chair. There was soft music coming of the stereo in the corner listening to it carefully I remember dancing to the song last year in one of my competitions.

"Bella" I looked up seeing Alice looking at me.

"Yes"

"You recognize the song,"

"Yes, I had to dance to the music before." She grinned, looking away when I finished.

"Can you show me some moves." I looked to her.

"Now?" She grinned nodding her head. I smiled

"Please"

"Sure" She jumped up coming over quickly grabbing my hand the others were talking amongst themselves so we moved over to an empty space in the room.

"What type do you want me to show you Alice?"

"Any it doesn't matter." I grinned

"Okay I show you one I have done before with this music but I will need your help." She grinned

"How"

"I'll need you to let me put my hand in yours then one on your side and you need to put your other arm on my shoulder." She nodded doing that I looked to her feet.

"Okay you need to make sure your feet are in sync with mine when you start or you can easily fall." She nodded looking down to make sure they were right.

"Okay let me lead don't try to do anything unless I say okay." She nodded

I pulled her a little closer before I started moving around her following me when it came to the spinning. I led her carefully into the spin before moving her so that I could lift her carefully moving around in a circle before placing her back down.

She looked to me shocked.

"Wow" She spoke and I laughed.

"You like?" She nodded

"Yes how do you know how to dance like this."

"Years of practice usually I don't lead but, when I teach I do lead it's much easier then. There is one other dance you could do with that song but it's more single person"

"Can you show me if I repeat the song?"

"Sure" She grinned and ran over to the stereo then came back. I smiled

"Okay if I show you first then show you the moves okay." She nodded.

I grinned listening to the music before I started. First I start slowly before speeding up. I noticed Alice watching when I spun I saw others as well I wasn't that worried. Just as the song ended I did also. Alice squealed.

"How did you make up that routine?"

"Listening to the music you can feel the moves with the song took me a while but I got it." She nodded. She went over to repeat the song again.

"Okay I will spilt the moves up so I'll show you first. Then you try after me," She nodded.

I showed her the first eight she copied me after, a little after the song finished she knew all the moves.

"You want to try doing it together from the beginning?"

"Yes" I grinned going to the stereo putting it back to the song. Joining Alice I faced her counted in before we both started. She made a couple mistakes but other than that did the dance well. She smiled to me when we finished.

"How did you do it Bella?"

"Do what?"

"All the dancing it must take a lot of time."

"Would you believe that I started when I was three and was able to do these dances when I was five." She shook her head no.

"No one does but I have videos of my dancing to prove it and my dance teacher who is amazed at what I can do." She grinned coming over placing her hand around me pulling me back to the sofa pulling me down next to her.

"You seem to be more mature then normal teenagers Bella."

"I've been told that a lot. I just know what I want and I do it. I think if you're not on your way to growing up at eighteen then when will you be." she nodded

"So dancing" I laughed

"It's my passion I love it."

"Why do you love it so much?"

"Dancing for some people means having a big party and you dance probably horribly but for me it means a lot more. Like I said before listening to the music any type you can feel the dance in it and relate to it in a dance instead of words."

"But doesn't dance help with music?" She asked looking confused.

"Yes and no. You see I see dance as a another way of expressing your feelings with song like we just did you have to the traditional type of dance that song was made for then you have a more expressed type of dance that's been made for the song not the song made for the dance" she nodded.

"I understand that, what is it like is to feel the music?"

"Anyone can feel music. It's just how you want to feel it. For me it's amazing because you feel the music inside you. In addition, you can put your emotions into it. Say if it's a sad song then you can interpret that into dance or a happy song you can interpret that into dance. It all depends on how you interpret your emotions into the dance for the music" She looked to me surprised before smiling.

I noticed others had the same look of shock on their faces, as they now were listening to Alice and me instead of doing what they were doing before.

"Could you teach me some of your dances?"

"Of course, we would need more space than we had before." she nodded

"We can move the future. Could we do it tomorrow?" I grinned

"Sure, what time are you up tomorrow?" I asked

"I'm an early riser."

"That's good, I'm early riser to."

"How about you stay in my room for the night we could watch movies and stuff."

"If you're sure."

"Yes will be fun, just us two girls."

"Okay, have you seen the new winter collection from the designers in New York yet?" She shook her head no. I grinned grabbing my handbag I pulled out the catalogue that I got early handed it over to her.

"This isn't out yet how did you get it?" I grinned answering her quickly.

"The designers design most of my wardrobe for my dancing and going out clothes. So I get the catalogue early so I can order first and show off their designs for them."

"You do?" I nodded

"Yes it's quite fun actually because I'm out and next day my outfit is always published in a magazine or on the web it's fun."

"Sounds fun"

"It is. I will tell you through pages 140- 180 you may like." She looked to me before flipping through she laughed when she saw what I meant flipping over a couple of them.

"You got any of these?"

"I have my order already in and I have at least two items of each page in that section."

"Sexy" I laughed

"Hey we have to sexy it up sometimes."

"You got anyone to sexy it up for?"

"No, most of that stuff helps complete and outfit I got but I have to keep a collection of the new stuff"

"You are so right, men these days always complain about shopping."

"I totally agree, when I was in Italy we went to Rome for one night and my step dad complained cause we went shopping and phoned him to come help with bags as we couldn't carry them all."

"You go to Italy often then?"

"Yes, we try to go at least twice a year but this time when we went we stopped in Voltura. It was the first time in that part of Italy usually were in Rome or around that area." she nodded

"Rome is nice I've been there a couple times. I love Voltura though I like the small shops on the streets and the history in the place."

"The history is great, but what I love the most would have to be Rome. I just love all of Voltura. It is very historic but I think Rome is historic also."

"Where else have you been."

"As in holiday or just traveling?"

"Both"

"There's a lot actually let's see, I've been to in US alone to Alaska, Texas, Vegas, Florida, Tennessee, Nevada, New York, Los Angeles, Hawaii then out the US I've been to Canada, Italy, France, Germany, England, Ireland, Japan, Egypt which was fun, Africa, and Sweden."

"Are you serious?" I nodded

"Yes over the years I've done a lot of traveling the best would have to be Egypt though. I met some good friends there it was fun." she laughed

"I've never been is it as good as they say?"

"My view is I love to spend more time there. I loved the whole place and what we did there was cool."

"You said Alaska in the US why you visit there?"

"My brother though not by blood lives there with his fiancé and family. I visited him for a few days before I headed back to Phoenix."

"Another wedding?"

"Yes I think I have three this month I have to go to. My brother though doesn't want to marry in Alaska so their hoping to come down and marry here thinking it be more fun."

"You said your brother not by blood what's that mean?"

"He's not actually related to me by mom and dad. We met and just grew into a sibling bond. I truly consider him my brother being an only child I always wanted siblings."

"Is he older or younger?"

"Older so it's fun."

"Do you have a photo of him?" I nodded

Grabbing my purse out my bag. I pulled a photo we took in Alaska last month with us all together. Handing it to Alice she looked shocked but covered it up.

"You all look happy in the photo."

"We were, we had just decided who was going to do what at the wedding."

"What will you do Bella?"

"Maid of honor, his fiancé loves me a lot ever since we met. We've hit it off. We went shopping in New York a few months ago. I was visiting and they had some family and friends coming. So me and Irina took off for a couple days before they got their returning a few days after they left."

"Sounds fun" Her eyes shining with excitement.

"It is, we love it more when we're together as it's a big family."

"Maybe we could meet them."

"Maybe" I grinned already knowing she knew them and that she was surprised about me knowing them. Alice handed me the picture back, placing it into my purse. My phone went off

"Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3: Night at Cullens Part 2 of 3

_**AN: Please could you take a few minutes to look at the poll on my profile to help decide which wedding dress for Emily on her wedding day you would like. Their are Eight links to eight different dresses to choose from please answer the poll to which one you would like. The poll will end on January 4th when i will begin to write the wedding chapter following the week and weekend chapters.  
><strong>_

_**Thank You **_

_**From Lilizzy17  
><strong>_

_**Previous**_

"_**Maybe we could meet them." **_

"_**Maybe" I grinned already knowing she knew them and that she was surprised about me knowing them. Alice handed me the picture back, placing it into my purse. My phone went off**_

**Chapter 3**

"Hello?"

"_Bells" _

"Irina, how are you?"

"_I'm good, what are you up too?__" _

"Staying out for the night Charlie took us out to dinner to a friend's house."

"_Nice, what you have planned this week?" _

"School, shopping, go see everyone on the res, pretty much boring week." She laughed

"_Shopping will be fun." _

"Yes, I'm taking the girls out were going to drive to Seattle."

"_Which girls?" _

"I, Emily, Leah, Kim and some other girl named Angela, she's Paul's girl."

"_Ok when are you going?" _

"Saturday. I'm staying at Emily's we're kicking the boys out after the party so we're going shopping first."

"_Can I Join?" _

"No sorry, I only have room in my car for four. I can't have extra we will need room for our bags. I promise to make it up to you?"

"_How?" _

"I was thinking of going to the spa for a few days maybe a long weekend maybe my sisters and aunt would like to join. I'm paying so no arguing."

"_I guess we could compromise to that but you don't have to pay for it all." _

"I want to. I have money I can pay for things. Anyway my allowance from Phil this month will pay for the trip and tickets to get there."

"_Wow are you serious?" _

"Yes, I told him he didn't have to but he said it makes up for the years I missed seeing you grow up."

"_That is so nice especially him being your step dad and all_."

"I know I love him as my second dad. The other day I was drunk falling all over the place and as I was making my way up stairs, I tripped and fell down them. Phil comes down and starts to worry but when I stand up telling him I am okay, he starts saying how disappointed his was for me getting drunk I tried so hard not to laugh we ended up talking for a couple of hours about stuff having a good laugh. He understands me a little more than Renee and Charlie."

"_Isn't he like ten years younger than your mom?" _

"Yes, I got some good news the other day from them both."

"_Tell me I think I know what you're about to say_."

"Renee and Phil are having a baby so I'm going to have a little sister or brother." She screamed

"_Baby sitting" _

"Definitely I told mom anything she needs just call me and I do it. I said I was happy for them and that I will be spoiling that little one."

"_Me too, is your mom coming for your graduation?" _

"Yes, because I'm graduating early. Renee will be very pregnant otherwise and wouldn't be allowed to fly."

"_Are you going to have a baby shower for her?" _

"Yes do you think she will like it. I know everyone here would love to see her and Charlie been seeing this woman of the res. So, he would be cool with her staying for a bit."

"_Y__es she'll love it. Bella you have to let me help plan it though." _

"I will. I need help because she won't find out what she is having as well so that helps. I thought I would make the cake because I want to make it beautiful."

"_Who else knows?" _

"Emily, Charlie, Phil, his parents they're excited. Then you, me and Sue from the Res."

"_Not too many then." _

"Mom and Sue have been friends for years mom always had Sue look out for Charlie even though she left him. She loved him still in a way just not the way Charlie did. Mom chats with Sue all the time. The gossip those two talk about is beyond me."

"_So the__y gossip like two old women?" _

"Yes I thought dad and Billy were bad but those two they are worse."

"_I'm so happy, would you be allowed to look take care of the baby for a few days?" _

"Yes, Renee asked me if I was all right watching the baby when they had away games sometimes so it will be fun. You have to join we can do all sorts of things."

"_If it's a girl we could take her shopping and dress up_." I laughed

"Renee loves you Irina like your one of hers."

"_She does?" _

"When my mom told me she was pregnant I cried. That was the thing I would wish for when I was little. To have a younger sibling. When you helped me those years ago my mom couldn't have been more grateful. You actually helped us with our bond. We weren't close. Now you could never know we weren't close. She told me ever since that day she saw you as another one of her kids. I only ever seen my mom cry a couple times and the other day she cried so did I. She called her rock I've always been there for her to pick up the pieces when people have hurt her. But, you saved her little girl and that means the world to her and me."

"_I love your mom. I didn't want to say anything because I thought I might upset you. Would you or she mind if I called her mom?"_ I laughed

"I wouldn't mind and neither would Renee I know she would love it."

"_Thanks Bells, you know since I met you back those years ago I was alone and scared but you've shone me that there is something out there for all us. I overheard Carmen and Eleazar talking one day a__nd they were saying how I had changed by just meeting you. I admit when Sarah died, I did not know what to do. I didn't want to listen to anyone when they said it had to happen. I've never seen anyone who is a mother to me cause I felt like I was betraying her. That I was truly going to be alone I miss her everyday why did she do it?" _

"We'll never know. But, I can say that just because she's not here doesn't mean she's not with you. She will always be in your heart and mind. No one blames you for being as you were Irina. You may be old but inside your still that twenty year old who needs someone to hold her and tell you it will be okay. You don't find many people who will admit to needing their mom or dad. Look at me I wouldn't, but in my heart I couldn't live without them being there to hold me when I need it or tell me everything will be okay."

"You experienced something that you had never seen before. I am saying she meant to but Sarah knew what would happen but instead of letting you all die she spoke the truth and you and the others survived. I may have not seen as much as you but I see a lot. I heard a lot. But, Irina I won't lie and say everything will be okay. Because no one knows if it will be you just have to live a day at time and see where it takes you."

"You can suffer but you experience a lot more happiness if you didn't look at the negatives of everything. Including what you are and who you are. Because what you are and who you are is the best part of you. It shows you survived, you're here no and will carry on fighting and take everything the world gives you." She was crying on the phone

"_I didn't see it that way. Bella how are you so good at talking to someone?" _

"I don't know, all I know is that if I can help someone even with talking I would. The world is not over because of Sarah. She would not want you to give up. She wants you survive and be happy. You have Laurent now and a family that loves you so much. It's time to change be what you want as long as you don't break the laws. (she laughed at that) But, really Irina just live and be yourself. Go to school, or college, or get a job. But, do what you want just because you're different it doesn't stop you. Know one can tell you can't do something."

"_I've al__ways wanted to write books." _

"Then write, mom use to say to me the world is your oyster and what you do with it is up to you. If you want to write books then do it. Little advice come down here to my house for a few days if you want to be in with now. We need to get you up to date with technology not just the vehicles."

"_You would show me?" _

"Of course, I'm free till Friday officially why don't you talk with Carmen and Eleazar tell them what you've told me. Then pack a bag and make your way to Forks and we'll spend the next few days getting into what you've missed and catch you up with the technology now."

"_Okay I will Bella. You truly are amazing. I can't wait to see who you end up with."_ I laughed

"Hopefully that is a few years yet. I like my freedom at the moment."

"Don't let it be too long. You never what is right in front of you."

"I'll remember that. Look at us I've helped you and now your helping me. We make a good pair of sisters. If Kate wants to come down too she's more than welcome. I know she misses Sarah too. I have something for you both. I was going to wait till Christmas but I think you should have it now. So hurry down so I can give it to you."

"_You didn't have to get us anything." _

"I think you'll like this. I know I hate gifts myself and so do you and Kate but this I didn't buy. I made it so no money was spent."

"_Okay, I'll ask Kate. I see you soon Bells." _

"Phone me before you leave so I can get things ready I know with your driving you be here a lot quicker."

"_I promise I will." _

"Good, be careful and safe if Laurent starts to worry tell him you'll be fine. There's a lot of protection in Forks."

"_I kno__w there is. I will see you shortly Bella. Thanks. Love you sis." _

"Love you to sister bye." She hung up then.

I took breath then smiled. I looked to Alice she was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Don't be Bella that was really great of you." I grinned slightly

"I love her like family."

"I can see that. May I ask you something Bella?"

"Depends on what you ask if I will answer." I spoke, and she nodded

"Do you know about what Irina and her family are?" I frowned a little shocked by her question.

"If I said yes then what you do?"

"I would be happy that you knew and excited nothing would happen to you. I already see that." I looked around everyone was looking at us both waiting for the answer. I looked back at Alice.

"Yes I do and before you begin, I already knew you all were in Forks. Eleazar told me before I moved he was worried."

"Who told you?" she asked

"Irina, I was fourteen. My mom Renee had just met Phil she decided we would go away together as a family and we went to Alaska. I was in town at night going back to the hotel. I had been to get some gifts. It was near Christmas and this group of men starting following me next thing I knew I was pushed up a wall in an alley."

"I screamed, Irina was nearby and came running. She grabbed the man who had hold of me and threw him into a wall. Before stopping the other men from running before she called the police. She stayed with me until my mom got to the hospital. We had given statements to the police about what happened. Irina had called Eleazar before the police so that they could make up a story of what happened. They would make it look like he pulled the man off me and knocked the others out. We stuck with that story."

"I felt I could trust Irina and my mom was so grateful to her. I had to stay in the hospital for a couple days and Irina stopped by during that time. We were staying a few more days so Irina offered to come and spend time with us. She told me after we spent a day shopping, she looked so broken when we shopped and even when she laughed and smiled it didn't reach her eyes. That's when she broke down we got back to the hotel and I put our bags down. Irina was sitting on my bed looking out the window. I asked what was wrong she broke down and started crying but no tears fell when she told me about Sarah. I did not know what to say."

"What could I say? That would calm her from losing someone? Irina told me everything. I just sat next to her holding her as she shook, and cried as she spoke about everything. Ever since that day we have been close and not just close as two friends would be but like true sisters. Because I understood what she was saying. You can tell anyone what is up but to see your family just move on so quickly she did not understand how they could just do that."

"Eleazar was worried at first when Irina told him I knew but after seeing Irina finally having some emotion in her eyes made the worries go away. I do understand what Sarah did but everyone went about it wrong. No one ever truly explained to Irina why she had to lose her mom. Because of that one rule no matter what. Still no one explained to her when she told me I didn't understand at first she had been good her entre time and then one thing and she's dead. All Irina needed was for someone to explain it and hold her. I did that for her."

When I finished explaining, everyone just sat there in complete silence not saying a word. I let what I had said sink in. I typed away on my phone sending a text to Renee. Saying I had told Irina and she call her in the next couple of days to talk. Also that I was safe stopping at some new friends house tonight that Charlie had introduced me to while we went out for dinner.

**AN: Please Review**

**Sorry this chapter is small but I thought I would update before Christmas. I wish everyone a lovely Christmas happy holidays. I am spending time of my holidays to write more chapters to update before or just after New Year but until then Happy Holiday's. **

**From Lilizzy17**


	4. Chapter 4: Night at Cullens Part 3 of 3

AN: First, I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year. In this chapter, I am adding a big twist to the story. I called it 'Strong Lovers' because I want to write a story showing the strongest of love through something that would put four mates together in the strongest bond ever. Your opinion is highly loved. Please let me know what you think about what is happening in the story and what you would like to happen. Without letting of too, many spoilers about this chapter and the more to come I will be moving this story where Bella is going to become really ill. My reasons for this will be shown in future chapters but for my story to progress to how I have imagined it to. Bella's illness should be involved in this story. To show a true strong love bond between four mates.

Please trust me and continue to read the story. Let me know what you think

From Lilizzy17

_Previous: _

_When I finished explaining, everyone just sat there in complete silence not saying a word. I let what I had said sink in. I typed away on my phone sending a text to Renee. Saying I had told Irina and she call her in the next couple of days to talk. Also that I was safe stopping at some new friends house tonight that Charlie had introduced me to while we went out for dinner._

**Chapter 4 – Night at the Cullen's Part 3 of 3 & more**

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the night I spent telling everyone a couple memories before going up with Alice to watch movies and sleep. I woke up to my alarm in the morning jumping out of bed. I did my normal routine of showering and dressing for the day before going downstairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for me, as I knew I was the only one going to be having breakfast. As I entered the room, everything went quiet as I sat down.

"Hello?" Picking up my phone.

"Bella" Jack spoke gravely I drew in a breath.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked

"I got your results and scans back."

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"No, Bella they're not."

"Tell me it's not..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god." I jumped up moving out the room quickly.

"Bella, you can fight this."

"Jack. I can't do it again. I only just survived the last time."

"I know Bella I know."

"How bad is it?"

"The cancer has spread to your lungs and stomach this time." A sob came out my throat.

"Both?" I asked

"Yes Bella I can't express how sorry I am to tell you this over the phone."

"Can I beat it?"

"I don't know Bella I really don't. But, I will try everything I can to help you beat it."

"Chemo again then." I said

"Probably. Bella I've sent you a prescription for some pills you need to take. I am flying out next week. I've been in touch with the hospital this morning and have spoken with them and they agreed to give me privileges there. So I can come be your doctor in Forks. I'll be there for you every step like the last time."

"I'm going to get worst aren't I?"

"Probably until I get there. I can't tell you much more. I need to run some more test and scans on you to see where we can go at the moment. I can only prescribe you pills they should help till we run more tests."

"Okay, can you phone my mum and Phil. I can't tell her?"

"Of course I will phone her later and let her know. Will you tell your dad?"

"Yes, I have school this morning I can tell him later."

"Okay Bella don't worry we'll try everything okay. I promise you're going to be okay. I have to go. I have to see some patients. I will phone you later Bella if not it will be tomorrow. But do not hesitate to call me anytime you need to. Your prescription is at the hospital pharmacy all you have to do is pick it up."

"Okay, I'll go get it."

"You'll be okay Bella I promise. I have to go now be safe and careful."

"You too. Bye Jack." I hung up the phone. I just stood there looking at my phone sinking down to my knees.

"Guess I can't beat cancer." I whispered, holding my knees as I rocked back and forth.

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella had come into the kitchen for breakfast. I knew from Alice something was going to happen to Bella this morning. Something that was going to break her. When her cell rang, I noticed Alice looking at her closely.

As I listened into what they were saying, my dead heart went out to her completely. She looked so broken before she rushed out to the room. I could hear her speaking to the person on the phone. I could tell something was wrong with her when I smelt her scent. It smelt of love and roses but there was a slight odd scent to her that I knew now was from her being I ill.

Standing by the door I could only watch as the young women in the living room broke from just a short call. Cancer was bad but to go through it already at such a young age. I could not comprehend what she was going through her mind right now.

When she ended the call, she sank to her knees started rocking herself. I could hear her talking to herself. Watching this young woman in front of me looking so scared and helpless. I just could not help my dead heart love this girl more like a daughter. I have only known her for less than 24 hours.

**Bella's POV**

This morning could not have gotten any worse from the news I received. The Cullen's and their cousins were supportive. Alice drove with me to school in her Porsche 911 turbo the others meet us all in the car park. After getting my timetable, I spent the morning in a trance like state going to lessons being assigned a seat given work to catch up with. When lunch came, Alice met me outside English we walked together to lunch. She kept looking at me with a concerned look but never said anything, which I was grateful for, as I do not think I could deal with talking right now.

I sat at the table in the lunchroom just pushing the food around my plate again, not really eating my thoughts on how this all started to be retested for cancer.

I had not realized someone was trying to talk to me until Alice's hand touched my shoulder.

"Bella, are you okay" I looked to her.

"I don't know, I feel sick." she looked sad.

"How about you go to the nurse and go home. I could drive you." I looked at her then the others.

"No I'll be okay. I'm just going to go for a walk." I stood up, moving to empty my tray keeping the bottle of water then leaving the cafeteria heading out into the rain. I sat down on a bench close to the main office.

**Alice POV**

Bella left the cafeteria heading out into the rain outside. Everyone at the table was silent not knowing what to say Jasper and Peter kept looking in the direction of the door when they were about to stand I stopped them quickly.

"Jasper, Peter I know what you thinking and you can't. Bella will hate you for doing it she wants to try fight it first. Just let her be her own right now. She's just found out she hasn't had time to let it sink fully yet."

"Bella is our Mate Alice we want to help her."

"You can but give her time she's eighteen and has got cancer again. She's going to go to the nurse in five minutes and ask to go home. She's requested they ask Charlie to come pick her up please just give her space for now." I whispered. They looked to each other before nodding. I smiled gently; they began talking to each other.

When lunch ended we all left each other going to our classes. By the end of the day Jasper and Peter were demanding to get home so they could discuss with Carlisle what's he's found out.

When I arrived, I could hear Esme tell me there was a family meeting in the kitchen right now so rushing inside I saw everyone waiting for me to join. When I sat down everyone looked to Carlisle waiting for him to speak

"When I went in this morning for my shift I looked into Bella's files and couldn't believe what I saw. Bella has had many problems growing up. She had broken bones from sport accidents three years ago Bella was diagnosed with type one liver cancer. Luckily they found it early but Bella had problems with some of the treatments and it quickly progressed to stage 2 liver cancer she fought for year and half, when finally she was given the all clear."

"Until now, she went in for a routine checkup that she has every six months and the results from what the doctor in Phoenix has found are clear to show that she has liver cancer again but has spread to her stomach causing her to have stomach cancer."

"In her file it states that Doctor Jack Smith is Bella's only doctor ever for her cancer treatments. He spent a lot of time helping her and providing her with medical help. He has requested and been granted privileges to treat Bella in Forks he will bringing some equipment the hospital doesn't have so that he can treat her as best he can. By making her feel safe and not have to travel."

"He arrives next week and will be running a load more test and scans on Bella to determine how bad the cancer is and what stage it is at. At the moment he has prescribed her some painkillers and sickness pills to help her. She can't have any others till the diagnose is more determined. I will not say she is okay because she is not and she will get worse. Jasper, Peter, Marcus I know she is your mate but you can't turn her without her agreement if she wants to try treatment you must allow her I know how hard it will be for you but it's harder on her as well."

"She knows about us but I don't think she wants to be turned just because she is ill. No matter how bad she is she will not. I spoke with Eleazar; he has said it was hard on Bella, when she visited them during her Chemo. He told me he couldn't believe what was doing to her but she wouldn't take his option to change her she was determined to fight and she won this time we don't know if she will but unless she asks. I don't want any of turning her without her permission is this understood?" Everyone mumbled agreement to Carlisle

"Bella will be around shortly. She just came back from the hospital and she's told Charlie what happened. He's not taking it well. Bella had to call someone from the Res to take him to their house and stop the night as Bella couldn't handle Charlie as well as herself." I spoke.

"Thank you Alice. Do you know when Irina and Kate will arrive to see Bella?"

"Eleazar called them and told them to meet her here. They arrive just after eight tonight. Bella is staying tonight but in the guest room with Irina and Kate. I see them really helping Bella tonight. They really are like true sisters."

After that, everyone got up and started to get ready for when Bella arrives.

**Bella's POV**

I had gotten the nurse to phone dad to take me home at lunch when we arrived back. I sat down on the couch with him and told him what happened this morning over the phone. Dad was hysterical kept repeating why my little girl after a while I couldn't cope with dad any longer and phoned Sue asked her to come up. When she arrived with a few of the res guys I told her what I told dad she cried a little but then offered to take Charlie with her and let him stay with her tonight give me some space.

After they left I had got my car keys that had been dropped of this morning with my car and took the trip the short trip to the hospital picking up my prescriptions getting the pills Jack had prescribed before I headed to the Cullen's.

When I reached their driveway, I drove up the long hill stopping outside the steps grabbing my bag and pills I left the car going up the steps knocking on the door. Alice answered

"Come in Bella."

"Thanks" I mumbled going inside.

"Here let me take you jacket."

"It's okay I'm a little cold so I just keep it on." She smiled leading the way to the living room. Everyone was in there.

"Bella it's good to see you here."

"Hi Esme" She smiled gently, coming over giving me a gentle hug.

"How are you feeling the others said you weren't so good at lunch?"

"I feel okay just was feeling sick earlier."

"Well if you need anything you just ask I'd be happy to help." I smiled

"Thank you Esme."

"Have you eaten?" I looked to her shocked for a minute before answering.

"No"

"How about I make you something?" My stomach turned at the thought of food so I quickly declined nicely.

"I don't want to offend you but I'm really not hungry right now."

"That's okay just say when you get hungry and I make you something." I nodded, she grinned and she went back over to Carlisle. I sat down on the sofa next to Jasper and Peter.

**xXx**

I do not know how but I had managed to cozy up against the side of the couch trying to get comfortable just relaxing. My feet were in Peter's lap when I felt a blanket, was being placed on me by Esme. Looking to her, she smiled gently

"You looked a little cold."

"Thanks" I whispered she grinned going back to sit down. I looked to Peter noticing he was straightening the quilt over my feet tucking them in gently.

My mind seemed to be in over drive going over the day and the past repeatedly closing my eyes I soon felt myself falling asleep.

**Jasper's POV**

Finally, our mate was here. I was excited when Alice finally saw that our mate had finally come to Forks and that she was coming over to dinner with her father tonight.

We all heard the chief's cruiser coming up the drive, doing the last bit of checking everything was perfect we all took our places around the room, when the chief knocked on the door. Carlisle was ready to answer quickly greeting the chief before the chief introduced his daughter to Carlisle she greeted him so formally. I could not help the grin on my face.

When they walked in the room, the beautiful women who had just entered froze me in shock. Alice was correct in her description of her. When Carlisle started introducing us all to her, she greeted everyone one with a smile and hello when he came to Peter, Marcus and I she froze when she saw us our eyes directly on hers after a few minutes she looked away back to Charlie. I grinned to my brother and friend earning the same back.

The time went quickly from us all sitting in the living room to when Esme got us all to sit down at the table Bella had been placed between me, Marcus with Peter on my left. Esme served some dish that smelt revolting but being the perfect hosts we kept our image as the perfect human family eating while small talk went around the room.

Carlisle had started talking with Isabella, she answered his questions honestly Esme and Emmet joining in further in the conversation.

The meal passed quickly and we soon found Bella leaving with her dad to return with Esme shortly. I was so happy waiting that short time until she returned.

When they arrived Esme showed Bella to the guest room leaving her there so that she can get changed from her dress. Sshe came back down in a pair of shorts and a tank top watching us all from the door way.

She sat down in one of the chairs available. Alice had started talking with her so I carried on talking with Peter and Marcus while keeping a watch on her. Alice had convinced her to show her some dance moves. I was shocked to see how quickly she took Alice into a tradition dance and even managed to lift her up to our surprises our mate was full of surprises and I could not be happier.

When Bella answered the phone and I heard Irina's voice I froze looking at Alice. She was just as shocked. Bella began to speak with Irina as if they had known each other their whole lives. When she told her about the plans and what was happening with her family I listened more closely when Irina started talking about Sarah, Carlisle froze completely looking like he had the shock of his life.

After the call, Bella explained about her past before heading to bed. I could sense the emotions coming off everyone but the ones that stood out were my mates they were of happiness, sad and scared. I wanted to go comfort her but couldn't knowing that it wasn't the right time right now so I sat looking at Peter and Marcus seeing them both struggle with wanting to go upstairs and be with Bella.

Morning couldn't of come any sooner but I wished it hadn't Alice had said Bella was going to receive some news that would hurt her. Trying to stay calm we all sat around the kitchen table talking when Bella came in we had heard her moving half an hour ago but waited for her to finish and come down.

My mate, our mate was ill, and it killed me inside as I watched her world come down by two words "cancer again"

**Please leave a Review let me know what you think, next update should be up in the next couple days. **


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Call

To All:

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, I have had a lot of family problems to deal with and the loss of someone I was close to as well. I have now completed my college education and will be focusing now for the next few weeks on updating all my stories.

Thank you for all your support with this sorry.

From

LilIzzy

Chapter 5 – Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or it's contents

Recap from last chapter

Morning couldn't of come any sooner but I wished it hadn't Alice had said Bella was going to receive some news that would hurt her. Trying to stay calm we all sat around the kitchen table talking when Bella came in we had heard her moving half an hour ago but waited for her to finish and come down.

My mate, our mate was ill, and it killed me inside as I watched her world come down by two words "cancer again"

**? PoV**

Bella had been asleep for two hours now, the Cullen's and Volturi had gone off to do separate things while she slept on the couch a blanket over her.

Bella began to stir but quickly got up rushing over to the downstairs bathroom others had heard the movement but were told to wait as Carlisle would see to her.

**Bella's PoV**

I felt myself stirring from sleep when suddenly I felt the urge of I was going to be sick jumping up. I rushed to the downstairs toilet just in time and emptied my stomach contents into the toilet.

After heaving twice I felt okay again, standing up flushing the toilet. I had moved over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror I looked awful I was white as a sheet there was bags under my eyes and my hair was a bit of a mess. Splashing some water onto my face I looked a little better but not much.

I left the bathroom heading back to the living room, to find everyone was sitting down watching the news. Making my way over to the arm chair I sat down drawing my knees up to me wrapping my arms around them.

"Are you okay Bella?" looking up, Esme was looking at me concerned

"I'm fine thanks Esme." I got up moving to where my bag was before going back to sit down. Taking out one of the pill bottles and a bottle of coke I took two of the tablets.

My phone went off as I placed my bag down looking at the id then the time it was Liam I forgot all about him calling today.

Picking the phone up answering

Hello?

_Bella sweetie, how are you?_

I'm good Liam. How you?

_Same old, so you miss me? _

Not really, I got to many people in the US.

_You lie I know you miss me. Who wouldn't! I miss you as does Siobhan. So I thought I call to see if we had the chance of coming to visit you soon if that was okay?_

Depends! Will you race properly if you did?

_I swear, I will race you properly Irish honour._

Then when you both arriving and will Maggie be joining you?

_Next Wednesday, we coming for least two weeks see what all this fuss is about that we miss out on when being in Ireland. You might find us as neighbours next. Maggie is in Egypt at the moment with Ben so she won't be with us but may join us. (I_ laughed at that they been saying it since I last visited that they would become my neighbour and now I was starting to believe it.)

Well let's see if you do then. I get Eleazar to send my Mercedes down for Wednesday.

_You left it with him. How you know it's safe and un touched?_

Because I light the person who touches one off my babies don't care if they were just messing either. (He laughed at that.)

_I won't say anymore. So did you get your results back or is Jack still trying to get them all._

I got them this morning and the news was not good either

_You got it back haven't you? _

Yes, he checked the results three times himself it's definitely back he just not sure how bad yet

_Christ Bella why is everything happening to you? Well it's not a decision now Me and Siobhan will pack up the house and be moving to near you_

You don't need to

_Hell no! I am not going to live in Ireland while you go through, this all again. Neither will Siobhan where going to be their every step of the way this time. (a tear fell from my eye as he spoke)_

Thank you Liam, I haven't told Eleazar, Garret, or Laurent yet.

_When_

Tomorrow Irina and Kate are down tonight if they don't ask I'll have to let them know. At lease I know they won't tell the others till I do or it I ask them to.

_At least they are there to help you, how your mum and dad take it._

Not well Jack called Renee this morning she called earlier got two words out before breaking down on the phone. Charlie I told in person he all over the place, I had to call Sue and Sam to take him to the res. I can't cope with him as well as trying to deal with it all myself.

_I wish I could help but I know I can't right now. Just know that we be their Wednesday to help you and we won't be going anywhere._

Thank you. How's everything in Ireland

_It's good we finished re doing the games room and spa for you also for when all the girls are over. When you're next over, let's call it the vacation home no. It's time we moved and lived somewhere else other than Ireland and Europe for a bit._

Sound's good! I'm out of school for two weeks.

_You just started_

Jack faxed a sick not to the school with a private letter to the principle this afternoon. He called to let me know I had two weeks off and that I'll need to pop in next week after I find out more to fill out paperwork and get a new timetable arranged as I won't be in full time.

_I'm glad Jack done that for you so quickly. He's a good man for a human_ (I laughed)

He is. I wouldn't trust anyone else but him for this. He arrives on Monday.

_Sounds good, well I best get off I need to organise a move_

Okay see you next Wednesday don't worry about me I be okay. I swear.

_Okay I know you call anyway, take care and I'll see you soon._

Bye.

He repeated it before I hung up on him knowing he wouldn't bother that I did.

I sat looking at my phone for a bit before putting it onto the arm of the chair.


	6. Chapter 6: Denali Sisters Arrive

Hope you like the update chapter 5 here is Chapter 6 I wont be updating till next week so hope you enjoy.

From

LilIzzy

Chapter 6 – Welcome Denali Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga or its contents

_Recap from last chapter:_

_He repeated it before I hung up on him knowing he wouldn't bother that I did. _

_I sat looking at my phone for a bit before putting it onto the arm of the chair._

**Bella's PoV**

I sat for a while just thinking, Liam had said a lot and it was lovely to hear the support he was willing to offer.

"Bella?" looking up, I saw Alice was looking at me

"Yes Alice?"

"You got two weeks off?" I looked at her shocked a little I knew they heard my conversation

"Yes"

"Why you not that ill" I stared at her in shock and heard Carlisle grasp while others had turned to her

"Not that Ill do you even know what cancer is"

"Well it's not that bad theirs other things worse than it"

"Have you had cancer Alice" she shook her head before she could speak though I beat her to it

"No than do not tell me what you don't know anything about, I've had it survived it only just and now I've got it back. It's dangerous having it once but having it come back is worse. I'm not healthy I've had chemicals in me that have damaged my body and to go for another load of it can make me worse or better yet it could kill me. You know nothing of what cancer is or what it means so do not tell me that I do not need the time off until you know just what you're talking about." She looked stunned at my reaction

"Edward is you just going to sit there while she talks to me like that?" Alice questioned I looked to Edward raising my eyebrows at him

"Well Edward are you?" I spoke, he looked at my face

"Alice you had no right saying what you did and if Bella didn't say anything I would of. Now I believe you owe an apology" she looked surprised, but stood

"I'm not apologising to her"

"Then you can to your room Alice and don't bother leaving it until I say so" Carlisle spoke, she looked to him before storming of upstairs. Muttering as she went, I could hear a car coming up the drive. Looking out the window I saw Irina's car getting up.

I was at the door as they parked and down the steps as Irina was out and over to me.

"Bella" she shouted while she spun me around hugging me tight.

"Hello Irina" she grinned, placing me down Kate and reached us now.

"Hello Bella" Kate spoke from behind,

"Kate comes give me a hug" she was over instantly hugging me tightly.

"Missed you loads Bella" she let me go after a few minutes. We entered the Cullen's house again.

Everyone greeted Irina and Kate apart from Alice that Carlisle just said she had said something's she shouldn't off and now was confined to her room.

I sat down on the couch Irina soon joined me and Kate sat at my feet. I started platting her hair as I always did when she sat in front of me Irina was talking with the others so I didn't say much.

When I finished Kate's hair I leant against Irina a little feeling myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Irina's PoV**

Bella was the best person to ever enter my life. When I saved her five years ago from those disgusting men, she hadn't left my life since she helped me understand my mum's death and other things.

Now I'm happily mated, as well as going to be married all due to Bella helping my mate and bringing him to our home.

Over the past few months I and Bella have been getting very close in our sister bond. But I've noticed I need more into the world.

So here I am on my way with Kate to see my baby sister for a bit as she's helping me and Kate become more technology knowledge and help catch us up more on the 20th century.

When we were half way their Eleazar texted to tell us to meet her at Carlisle's not at her dad's so we travelled there.

We arrived and I was out the car and over to Bella as soon as Kate parked swinging her around and letting her know how much I have missed her.

We had gone inside and Bella had sat down platting Kate's hair before she leant against me falling asleep.

I stroked my hand gently through her hair, let out a sign as Kate looked up at me.

"She's tired bless her" Kate spoke not too loudly.

"Must off been a long couple weeks, I must hope she sleeps for a bit" I spoke, Kate nodded "Yes, let's leave her like that for now."

We carried on catching up with the Cullen's over the next couple hours Bella was fast asleep, Esme had told me which room she was sleeping in.

So gently picking Bella up I took her upstairs and changed her into some night clothes before leaving her to sleep.

**xXx**

**Bella's PoV**

Last night was bad I didn't understand why Alice would say what she did. But after that my two lovely sisters arrived and we talked a little before I fell asleep against Irina.

Now it was 8am, I've been up for two hours now throwing up then the next hour taking a shower and dressing.

I was heading downstairs when my phone went off.

Hello

_Bella _(jack voice sounded on the other end of the phone)

Jack what's up?

_Just wanted to check on you before I do my last shift at the hospital before I transfer to forks_

I'm okay its sunk in more now. I've not managed to keep much food down since yesterday dinner. Fluids are okay though.

_That's okay try eat small bits off food if you can't hold it down try those shakes and soups like last time_

I will do, Renee called me yesterday afternoon she didn't sound so good will you check on her for me as she's three half months pregnant.

_I will have her come by today and check her over_

Thank you (I had just stepped into the kitchen as he told me about different tests he wanted to do next week)

Jack is it still okay to get those two things I said before I left?

_Yes if you don't get them on your wrist or elbow. Also if their done in the next 48 hours it should be fine._

That's great as off today Nick fitted me in this afternoon were going to catch up at the same time spend a few hours together then I'm off to stay with Vicky and Riley for the night.

_That sounds like a good day for you. How is Riley since the accident?_

He's good, getting better slowly. Took a little time to adjust, I still can't believe that it's been 9 months since his accident but he getting their slowly.

_He's quite lucky that Vicks found him and got him medical attention or he may not have been so lucky._

Yes I best get off, got to drive to Seattle go do a load of shopping then off to Nicks for 2pm. I phone you tomorrow let you know how it all went.

_Sounds like a plan, see you Bella._

Bye Jack (he whispered goodbye before hanging up)

I looked around to see Irina over at the cooker making pancakes with Kate sitting at the table.

Going up behind Irina knowing she knew I was there I hugged her from behind whispering good morning before letting her go. She turned to me

"Morning Sis, com on eat a pancake then you can get off"

"You don't mind if I leave then. I be back tomorrow morning I'll have everything I need as well to help you and Kate." As I sat down next to Kate with a plate of pancakes

Jasper, Peter, Marcus, Aro, Carlisle and Esme were already sitting at the table.

"Hell no, me and Kate can go hunt and explore for a bit while you away."

"Thanks Vicky called yesterday and I didn't want to say no to her or let Riley down"

"It's fine"

I started eating the pancakes taking small bites; Kate was smiling next to me when I remembered that I had their gift in my car.

Jumping up I whispered I be right back, heading out to my car I grabbed my sketch bag taking out the picture for them before carrying them both inside.

Irina and Kate were looking at me

"Now after the description you gave me several times of your mum. I kept imaging them and put them down onto paper. It's taken me months and lots of hours to get it right to how I wanted it but I hope you find it like her." They watched me as I uncovered the painting and there were grasps from the room, Irina and Kate were staring at the painting then at me and back again in shock, surprise.

"Bella it's" I was suddenly wrapped in Irina and Kate's arms as they told me it meant the world to them that she looked exactly like as I had painted.

"I kept thinking of the description when one day I took the canvas and turned on some music and let myself go as I painted and this is what I ended up with I perfected it till I got everything right on it."

"Thank you" they whispered taking the picture in between them as I sat back at the table with my sketch pad and pencils.

I started drawing while they were looking at the picture when 9am came I packed up said goodbye to everyone leaving with the black card from Eleazar that Irina gave me before I left.

I got onto the highway heading directly to Seattle.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

Chapter 7 - Shopping

I got to Seattle within two and half hours of leaving the Cullen's home. It's now 11am so much to shop for and so little time to do it in.

Parking my car in the lot across from the shopping centre was easy. When I entered the mall I first went for clothing outlets.

I needed lots of clothes not just for me but also for Irina and Kate they tended to love the fashion shows but they still wore some outdated things. But now they needed a makeover which I was going to give them. Also that they needed to look their physical age not someone out dated by centuries.

I went into shops buying ranges of jeans, shorts, tank tops, dresses, skirts, tops, bras, knickers, sleep wear and accessories by the time I had finished in 6 shops I had easily spent over two thousand dollars but the money was well spent.

I hit the DVD's and book shops next grabbing at least 10 different movies from every genre from the past 5 years including some of my favourite TV series. I also brought two televisions to go with them with DVD players one was for my room as the one Charlie got me was tiny and the other was for the girls to take home with them.

Make-up was one of the most easiest as I went in grabbing what I know I use then what Irina and Kate use with some new ones to try out. Then I brought hair die Irina was brill when doing my hair colours so now was the time to have a change. So I brought black, purple, pink, blue, blonde, red, orange, white and green.

I'm thinking of going Red with purple and blue highlights like I did last time because I loved it.

Looking at my phone it was now twelve forty five, deciding to grab some dinner before going for the apple store.

xXx

I had finished dinner, before I walked into the Apple store showing one of the assistants my cards. He soon went and got the manager of the shop.

She came offering drinks, declining I got down to business saying I wanted to send a lot of money on things telly her to grab a pen and paper to write my list down of what I wanted.

We began as she sat next to me-

_3 - 15 inch MacBook air pro laptops_

_3 – 21.5 inch IMacs_

_3 – Air print Printers_

_3 – Pro sleeves for MacBook's_

_3 – Pro cases for MacBook's three of each colour (Red, Blue, and Purple)_

_3 – Apple store gift cards with five hundred dollars on each_

_3 – ITunes gift cards with five hundred dollars on each for music only._

_3 – IPod shuffle's one Red, Purple and Blue_

_3 – IPod Nano's one Red, Purple and Blue_

_3 – IPod touches 16 GB one Red, Purple and Blue_

_3 – IPhone 5's_

_3 – I pad's 64gb in white and black._

_3 of every case they offer for iPod touch, Nano's iPhone 5 and 4, I Pad's._

_3 of all accessories kits for the products including wireless keyboard, ear pods, cases, adapters, stands, docks_

When I finished the manager nearly fainted when she heard what I wanted also that I wanted not one but three of everything. I asked if everything was in stock after checking everything was in I asked for it to be delivered as was everything else to the Cullen house as I already asked Irina earlier when I called to check the pin on the card if it was okay.

I got contract sim cards for the phones that out of my account each month the bill came to over twenty thousand dollars paying by card I received the receipt then left the shop.

I went to a few other shops spending a little more before going back to my car.

I quickly placed in what I took from some of the shops into the boot then took off to Nick's house.


	8. Chapter 8: Nicks

Chapter 8 – Nicks

Well I think Eleazar going to have a heart attack when he sees his next back statement but I didn't care the girls deserve every penny and more.

As I pulled up at Nicks it had just turned five to two. I didn't even need to knock as Nick was out the door greeting me before I got out my car.

The first hour at Nicks was him showing me the house again and looking through some tattoo book while talking.

We then decided he would work on my leg tattoo first, I was getting one that started round the side of my ankle up my thigh round my knee up to my hip.

The design was of flowers, butterflies, stars mixed together on vines. My favourite flowers were roses, lilies, poppies, sun flowers.

Nick had started drawing the design weeks ago now all was my approval and then he would start on it.

He lifted up the sketch book of the design; I grasped seeing it was more than what I wanted it was perfect.

He then showed me my smaller tattoo that I wanted on the back of my neck over my shoulder and down my arm a little. It was of Lilies again but this time the surrounded three names Charlie, Renee and Phil my parents and step dad. So that I would always remember them no matter what happens.

I couldn't wait he placed the leg design on me wetting it so it came of onto me, I was laying on my side a bit so he could work up my hip easier.

He kept me talking while he worked on the outline, time passed and two hours later the outline was done he moved onto colour half hour later it was complete he moved onto my neck next.

Taking half hour for the outline then hour for the colour due to I wanted shading adding as well which was a little hard to do but he did.

I only took one break in the whole work to eat something and also have a sugar drink.

We sat talking about the past couple weeks he asked about my results, we sat and talked about everything.

I had now two new tattoos and had talked forever, Now it was time to go as I wanted to see Vicky and Riley spend time with them before I went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9: Vicky and Rileys

Chapter 9 – Overnight at Vicky and Riley's

After leaving Nick's my leg and neck had started to burn a little, I know I needed to gently pat them with a wet cloth then dry them placing more of the cream on before wrapping them back up again.

Parking on the driveway, I got out going over to the door. Knocking gently knowing they hear. Vicky answered

"Bella you're hear" Vicky shouted as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Be careful just had two tattoo's done and their sore already" she laughed I knew she understood as she had three before she was changed.

She grasped when she looked down at my leg

"Bella it's beautiful"

"I know I cant wait for it to be healed it's going to look amazing."

"Where are my manners come in Bella" she stepped out the way as she spoke, I laughed

I grinned at her walking into the house slowly.

We went and sat in the living room placing my leg up as it felt better upright.

"So how have you been Bella?" looking up at Vicky she was smiling at me

"I've been good, had some bad news yesterday"

We spent half an hour chatting about nothing when Riley got in from the market.

Music on loud we started to enjoy the night a couple drinks under Vicky's watch full eye.

When it reached 11pm I decided a shower then bed time. Vicky offered to help me as I couldn't raise my arms high.

Vicky helped me shower then dry then apply cream on my tattoo's I wanted to watch movies so Vicky set up the dvd player as I settled on the bed. She joined me.

The first movie we settled down to watch was Fast and Furious five after that finished. We started watching Snow white and the huntsman half way through I started to drift to sleep.

xXx

I woke up wrapped in a quilt my leg and neck were burning sitting up I knew straight away where I was.

She must of left during the night and grabbed some clothes fro me as they were set out on the chair near the door. I took a shower applying cream getting dressed before heading downstairs.

Vicky had breakfast made by the time I got In the kitchen. Eating a little as I felt a little sick we sat discussing what I was going to do when Jack got to forks, before I noticed the time was 11am so I decided I needed to get moving back to Forks.

Saying goodbye to Vicky and Riley I left the house driving quickly onto the highway to get back to the Cullen's.


	10. NOTE

Hi Everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated any stories in a while, had a lot of personal issues that have stopped me from writing any. But im now back and ready to update my stories.

Thanks for waiting and staying with my stories

From

LilIzzy


End file.
